Handy Smurf (Empath stories)/Inventions
The following is a list of inventions developed by Handy Smurf that appear in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series of stories and its related universe. The date of the invention will be indicated as YBE (years before Empath's final return) or as YAE (years after Empath's final return) * Weather-smurfing machine (5 YBE) This was created to control the weather during a Summer Solstice celebration. It was destroyed when Farmer and Poet were fighting over control of the weather, which caused the machine to generate rapidly-shifting random weather patterns. (Story: "Foul Weather Smurf", cartoon show) * Clockwork Smurf (5 YBE) He was originally created as a replacement for Empath during the years that he was not present in the Smurf Village. He eventually became sentient and helped Prince Gerard become the rightful ruler of his own kingdom. Clockwork was later destroyed and then rebuilt into a form resembling his comic book counterpart a year after Empath's final return. (Story: "The Clockwork Smurf", cartoon show) * Smurf plane (5 YBE) This was created so that Handy would be able to fly under his own power. He used it to save Smurfette from Gargamel, then later sacrificed it to stop Gargamel's own flying machine. It was later rebuilt about a year before Empath's final return. (Story: "Smurf Plane", Marvel Comics Smurfs) * Smurf-colored glasses (5 YBE) This was created so that Smurfette would be able to see Handy as a handsome prince and that she would fall in love with him. It eventually was used to save the Smurfs from Gargamel when Bigmouth wore them and saw Gargamel and Azrael as walking delectables. (Story: "Smurf Colored Glasses", cartoon show) * Smurfomatic picking machine (4 YBE) This was created so that food from Farmer's crops could be harvested faster, saving the Smurfs a lot of labor. (Story: "Waste Not, Smurf Not", cartoon show) * Smurfomatic food processing complex (4 YBE) This was created right after the smurfomatic picking machine to save Greedy from the load of food he has to make from the picking machine's deliveries. It was eventually destroyed by Brainy Smurf. (Story: "Waste Not, Smurf Not", cartoon show) * Telesmurf (3 YBE) This was created when a series of overgrown smurfmelon vines had covered the entire village, and it was discovered that voices could be transmitted through the vines. It lasted only a day as the smurfmelon blossoms ripened into fruit. (Story: "The First Telesmurf", cartoon show) * Ice cream smurfer (3 YBE) This was created when Greedy Smurf had accidentally spilled the contents of his creamy smurfberry surprise into Handy's air-conditioning machine, resulting in the creation of a frozen dessert. It is currently being used by Gelato Smurf. (Story: "The Smurfwalk Cafe", cartoon show) * Smurfulator (3 YBE) This was created as part of Handy's diving suit, and later to oxygenate Marina's tub of water when she briefly stayed with them so that they could help her father by getting the lilyroot from the pool of Avalon. (Story: "Handy's Sweetheart", cartoon show) * Smurfomatic smurfolator (3 YBE) A mysterious invention Handy had built based on what he had seen in his dream, which was later revealed to be a giant lawnmower/weed whacker. (Story: "The Smurfomatic Smurfolator", cartoon show) * Smurfmobile (3 YBE) These were created to eliminate the hard work of pulling around things in carts. They were eventually removed from actual use when Gargamel threatened to destroy the Smurfs with his Smurf Masher when they were racing each other in the Smurfbox Derby. (Story: "The Smurfbox Derby", cartoon show) * Wheelsmurfer (3 YBE) This was created when Hefty had suffered a temporary debilitation that required the use of a mobile invention so he could get around. (Story: "Hefty's Wheelsmurfer", cartoon show) * Window Vision (2 YBE) This was created from crystals that Handy, Miner, and Hefty had found in the mines, with one crystal projecting images onto a hundred or so smaller crystals. The transmitter crystal was destroyed by Gargamel with his Smurf Smasher. The Window Vision wouldn't be revived until a few years after Empath's final return. (Story: "Handy's Window Vision", cartoon show) * Clockwork Smurfette (2 YBE) She was created to be a companion for Clockwork Smurf. Originally she was only interested in her creator, but eventually she fell in love with Clockwork Smurf and went to live with him in Prince Gerard's castle. A year after Empath's final return from Psychelia, she and Clockwork Smurf had created a Baby Clockwork Smurf. (Story: "Clockwork Smurfette", cartoon show) * Printing press (1 YBE) This was created when Reporter Smurf wanted to publish his news reports throughout the entire village in a way so that everybody would be able to have a copy. It is still in use after Empath's return. (Story: "The Reporter Smurf", comic books) * Recycling machine (1 YBE) This was created upon request of Recycler Smurf so that the Smurfs would learn not to dump unwanted materials out in the forest. * Photo smurfer (1 YBE) * Smurfominium (1 YBE) This was developed from Architect's plans to remodel a tree into an apartment complex so that their fellow Smurfs could have a more convenient living space. It was eventually destroyed by a fire. (Story: "Skyscraper Smurfs", cartoon show) * Clothes smurfing machine (1 YAE) This was created to help Tidy Smurf with his loads of laundry from his fellow Smurfs, allowing him to have more time with his other cleaning tasks. * Cereal maker (1 YAE) This was created for the purpose of having an alternate breakfast item for the Smurfs. The first cereal to be produced with this machine was Smurfberry Crunchies. * Crystal disk smurfer (2 YAE) This was created as a replacement for the phonograph record. Smurfette became the first person to create an album using the crystal disk format, called Ray Of Sunshine. * Smurfopedia (2 YAE) This was created for Smurfs to have instant information at their fingertips through a magic mirror. Handy developed this in collaboration with Brainy Smurf, the developer of the ensmurfopedia. Category:Technology